Summer
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Last chap APDET! 7 tahun berlalu... apa yang terjadi? Special for Hari Persahabatan FFn! RnR pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

hyaaa... ketemu lagi sama saia!! ini fic dipersembahkan khusus buat

**Hari Persahabatan FFn **yang dirayakan pada tanggal** 31 Desember**!!

karena saia juga baru dapet ide ini semalem, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan maaf kalo tokoh-tokohnya sangat OOC saya sempet ragu apa fic ini pantes buat besok tapi.. karena saya juga kehabisan ide, jadi dipakailah fic ini. Mungkin nggak pantes buat Hari Persahabatan FFn besok ya... jadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

monggo dibaca ^^

**Summer**

"Yoruichi..., Yoruichi? Yoruichi!"

"Ah?" mata gadis berkulit hitam itu terbuka. Ia bangkit, mengucek-ngucek matanya. Rambut ungu tuanya yang pendek tergerai indah terkena cahaya matahari.

"Bangun! Ini sudah siang!" gadis berambut hitam berantakan (yang sepertinya disengaja)menyibakkan selimut Yoruichi keras.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Kuukaku!" bentak Yoruichi kesal.

"Sana mandi! Yang lainnya sedang sarapan!" kata gadis yang disapa Kuukaku. Yoruichi tak menjawab, tapi berjalan mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi.

*

Yoruichi dan Kuukaku adalah sepasang sahabat yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Yoruichi ditemukan di depan pintu panti, tanpa surat, tanpa identitas, 15 tahun yang lalu. Begitu pula dengan Kuukaku, yang ditemukan oleh seorang pemulung yang mengaku menemukannya di tepi jalan. Tapi Kuukaku masih beruntung, karena saat ia ditinggalkan, ada sepucuk surat diselipkan di selimutnya, memberi tahu kapan ia lahir, namanya, dan permintaan agar ia dirawat dengan baik.

"Cepat Yoruichi!" Kuukaku berteriak lantang.

"Iyaa, berisik kau Kuukaku!" balas Yoruichi. Ia keluar sambil mengancingkan baju kemejanya yang belum dimasukkan ke roknya yang masih kusut belum disertika. Rambutnya masih tergerai, acak-acakan, belum sisiran.

"Astaga! Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh!" ucap pengurus mereka. "Ayo, Yoruichi, Kuukaku, tinggal kalian yang belum berangkat!"

"Kalau kita terlambat, kau yang tanggung jawab!" Kuukaku menyeret Yoruichi yang baru mengoleskan mentega.

"Kami pergi duluu!!" seru mereka. Kuukaku menyambar sepeda dan Yoruichi duduk di belakanganya, santai sambil memakan rotinya.

"Ngebut, Kuukaku!!"

*

"Pagi, Yoruichi-san," sapa Unohana yang duduk di depan Yoruichi. "Kau hampir terlambat lagi ya?"

"Yaah… seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Yoruichi kelelahan. Ia duduk di belakang Unohana dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Yoruichi! Tanganmu terluka lagi…. Apa yang kau lakukan tiap harinya hingga banyak lecet seperi ini?" tanya Unohana cemas, mengelus lengan Yoruichi.

"Uhm," Yoruichi tertawa kecil, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Bagaimana ya? Ini hanya luka yang tak sembuh-sembuh."

"Kau itu…," desah Unohana. Tetapi omongannya terputus karena kepala sekolah mereka, Yamamoto Genryuusai, membawa seorang anak lelaki masuk.

"Anak baru ya?" bisik-bisik terdengar sekeliling kelas. Yoruichi menatap anak baru itu, meremehkan. Bahunya agak bungkuk, rambutnya pirang hampir menutupi matanya, kesannya berantakan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" kata wali kelas mereka setelah Yamamoto-sensei pergi.

"Oh, halo," sapanya agak kagok, tangannya ditaruh kebelakang kepalanya.

"Ya ampun… berantakan sekali anak itu."

"Kisuke, kau duduk paling belakang, sebelah Yoruichi."

Anak baru itu berjalan menuju belakang kelas, duduk disebelah Yoruichi. Gadis berambut ungu itu tampak terganggu dengan sikap si anak baru. Ia menepuk punggung anak itu keras-keras.

"Heei, tegakkan badanmu! Ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah disini!" kata Yoruichi. Anak baru itu hanya melengos, tersenyum aneh.

"Namaku Kisuke Urahara," katanya.

"Oooh. Aku Yoruichi, salam kenal," jawab Yoruichi, tanpa berjabat tangan, tanpa menundukkan kepala.

Urahara menopang dagunya, menatap Yoruichi, lama. Yoruichi meengawasinya dari sudut matanya kesal.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Ah, tidak-tidak….Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Urahara tertawa kecil, mulai memperhatikan pelajaran. Begitupula Yoruichi. Ia tak pernah menyangka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

*

"Hoi, Yoruichi!" panggil Kuukaku. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, duduk di atas sepedanya. Yoruichi hanya melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari menuju Kuukaku dan duduk dibelakang Kuukaku sambil menyilangkan kakiknya.

"Jalan, Kuukaku!" kata Yoruichi menepuk bahu Kuukaku. Kuukaku mendesis kesal, membuat Yoruichi tertawa keras.

"Berhenti tertawa…," mohon Kuukaku kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong katanya ada anak baru di kelasmu. Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Huuh, nggak asik. Cowok letoi… punggungnya aja bungkuk. Kataku dia nggak bisa olahraga," cerita Yoruichi.

"Hmm…, itu kan hanya perkiraanmu saja. Belum tentu cowok letoi itu nggak bisa olahraga," sahut Kuukaku tersenyum geli.

Senyum Yoruichi mengembang. "Mau taruhan?"

Kuukaku terdiam lama, lalu senyumnya mekar, "berapa?"

*

Kelas Yoruichi dan Kuukaku berbeda, namun bersebelahan. Saat itu Yoruichi bersiap untuk pelajaran olahraga dan Kuukaku menuju laboratorium. Mereka berpapasan, saling tersenyum sengit.

Kuukaku memberikan sebuah handphone ber-megapixel tinggi pada Yoruichi, tanpa menatapnya. "1.00 yen ditanganku."

Yoruichi menyambut handphone itu tanpa memandang Kuukaku juga, tersenyum meremehkan. "Bagaimana kalau ditanganku?"

Saat mereka menjauh, barulah mereka saling berpandangan, mengejek satu sama lain. Kuukaku menunjuk Yoruichi lalu mengancungkan jempol ke bawah, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu mengacungkan jempol ke atas. Yoruichi juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil mendoerkan bibirnya.

Flashback:

"Berapa?" tanya Kuukaku.

"1.000 yen. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoruichi.

"Setuju!" sahut Kuukaku."Apa rencananya?"

"Besok pelajaran olahraga di kelasku. Aku akan melihatnya, kalau dia bisa olahraga aku akan memberimu 1.000 yen dan…."

"Kalau dia tak bisa olahraga, aku akan memberimu 1.000 yen," potong Kuukaku.

"Betul."

"Tapi itu tak adil. Bisa saja kau berbohong," sahut Kuukaku.

"Hei, kau tak percaya padaku?!"

"Bukan, hanya saja…."

"Kau tak ingin kalah dan mau bukti kan? Ok, aku setuju!" Yoruichi menyahut panas.

Kuukaku tersenyum senang. Yoruichi termakan pancingannya. "Aku akan meminjam handphone si Kyouraku dan akan kuberikan saat pergantian pelajaran nanti."

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk kau rekam, bodoh! foto kan tidak bergerak."

"Baik! Aku setuju!" jawab Yoruichi.

"Kau akan kalah, Yoruichi," ejek Kuukaku.

End of Flashback.

"Cepat Yoruichi! Sensei sudah menunggu di bawah!" seru Unohana menarik tangan Yoruichi. Kelas mereka memang berada di lantai atas, sehingga kalau pelajaran olahraga mereka harus turun ke bawah.

"Yoo…!" Yoruichi membiarkan tangannya ditarik Unohana.

"Hei, Retsu… katamu anak baru itu bisa olahraga, tidak?" tanya Yoruichi sambil memasukkan handphone pemberian Kuukaku ke kantongnya.

"Hahaha…," Unohana tertawa. "Kau menanyakan hal yang bodoh Yoruichi."

"Apa? Kenapa?" alis Yoruichi berkerut. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia melongo.

Di lapangan, anak baru itu dengan mudah memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan. Ia berlari cepat menggiring bola, mengopernya pada Mayuri yang mengoper lagi padanya. Setelah mendapatkan bola ia menendang bola itu keras.

"GOOOLL!!!" seru anak-anak yang sekelompok dengan Urahara. Mereka memeluk Urahara, mengelu-elukannya.

"Yoruichi? Kau tak apa?" tanya Unohana cemas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yoruichi kaget.

"Berhenti main bolanya! Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran!" seru guru olahraga mereka.

"Baik!"

"Hari ini kita belajar basket. Mengoper bola, men-dribble, dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Aku akan mengoper bola ke kalian yang akan mengoper bola lagi padaku dengan 3 cara yang sudah kuajarkan kemarin,, lalu… bla, bla, bla…."

Yoruichi mendengarkan guru itu sambil tersenyum senang. Basket adalah salah satu olahraga kegemarannya setelah bela diri.

"Siapa yang paling cepat, dia yang mendapat nilai tertinggi!" kata guru olahraga mereka lagi. Unohana melirik Yoruichi yang tersenyum pede. Ia menyikut tangan Yoruichi.

"Kutebak, nanti kau lagi yang mendapat nilai tertinggi," bisik Unohana.

"Itu sih, sudah pasti," jawab Yoruichi pede.

Saat gilirannya dipanggil, Yoruichi maju. Ia mengoper bola dengan baik, men-dribblenya cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

"Yak! 60 detik. 1 menit!" seru gurunya. Yoruichi mengangguk senang.

"Tuh kan, kau cepat sekali," puji Unohana. Yoruichi hanya menggumamkan terima kasih. Ia mengeluarkan handphone Kyouraku,, karena sekarang giliran Urahara.

_Rekam!_

"Yak! 58 detik!" seru gurunya.

"A—?!!" Yoruichi ingin berteriak tapi dipotong Kuukaku yang berteriak dari atas.

"Yoruichi!!" seru Kuukaku dari atas.

"Apa?!"

"Kutunggu 1.000 yennya!!" tawa Kuukaku meledak. Yoruichi membuang muka, kesal. Saat membuang muka, matanya berpapasan dengan Urahara yang menatapnya heran. Yoruichi memasang wajah _apa kau lihat-lihat?!_

Urahara hanya tertawa aneh, lalu menghilang.

*

"Aaah… harumnya uang…," Kuukaku mencium beberapa uang yang masih baru dari bank. Mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah karena Yoruichi harus mengambil tabungannya di bank untuk membayar taruhan. Sekarang mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan karena Kuukaku ingin membeli minuman.

"Nih, kutraktir!" Kuukaku melemparkan kaleng soft drink. Yoruichi menangkapnya tangkas.

"Traktir? Itu kan duitku juga," gumam Yoruichi kesal.

"Tapi sekarang sudah jadi milikku. Hahahaha!" Kuukaku tertawa keras-keras.

"Dasar, mata duitan!" ejek Yoruichi. Ia meminum soft drinknya kesal. "Dia memecahkan rekor basketku!!"

"Makanya, jangan lihat orang dari depannya," ujar Kuukaku santai, mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan uang yang ia dapat dari Yoruichi.

"Ah, halo," seseorang menepuk punggung mereka cukup keras.

"Apa?" Yoruichi dan Kuukaku berbalik. Begitu tahu siapa yang menepuk punggung mereka…., "APAA??!!!"

*

"Kalian sedang membicarakanku kan?" tanya Urahara santai. Yoruichi membuang muka, sementara Kuukaku diam saja.

"Tak apa…. Aku sudah biasa dibicarakan orang," katanya lagi. "Oh ya, aku Urahara Kisuke, kau?"

Kuukaku menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau bicara padaku? Aku Kuukaku, anak kelas sebelah. Aku dan Yoruichi tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama, yah… bisa dibilang aku kakak Yoruichi."

"Oh…, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuukaku-san."

Yoruichi mendelik. "Bagaimana bisa kau memberitahu orang asing rumah kita?!"

"Orang asing? Aku ini teman sebangkumu, lho," ujar Urahara.

"Huh," lagi-lagi Yoruichi membuang muka.

"Kalian tinggal di panti asuhan dekat lapangan ilalang itu kan?" tanya Urahara lagi. Yoruichi dan Kuukaku berpandangan, terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu soal padang ilalang itu? Yang tahu kan hanya kami berdua."

Urahara tersenyum misterius. "Hmm…, bagaimana ya?"

***

makasih karena udah baca... ini semua untuk kalian sahabat-sahabat ffn-ku..

akhir kata:

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

hulaaa minna! bener2 cepet apdetnya! bedanya cuma sehari! ckck.. sejujurnya aku jg baru selese nulis chap 2nya, baruuuu bgt hahaha.

balesan review buat yang nggak log in: **Ruki_ya**: yup! pair baru~! semoga di chap ini menjawab semua pertanyaanmu ya ^^

Ok, enjoy this fic!

**Namie Amalia present**

**special for Hari Persahabatan FFn:**

**~Summer~**

_Chapter 2:_

Padang ilalang dekat panti, sore hari.

Yoruichi menendang Kuukaku. Kuukaku menunduk, melayangkan tonjokkannya. Sedang apa mereka? Bertengkar? Tidak, mereka… bertarung.

Hampir tiap hari, menjelang malam, mereka bertarung di padang ilalang. Tadinya padang itu penuh dengan ilalang tinggi, tapi mereka memotongnya dan menjadikannya lapangan kosong kecil diantara padang ilalang itu, untuk mereka bertarung.

"Hei, kau pikir kenapa si anak baru itu bisa tahu padang ini?" tanya Yoruichi sambil menghindar dari serangan Kuukaku.

"Entahlah, tapi dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang…. Kau ingat siapa?"

Yoruichi berpikir cukup lama. Duak! "Aww!! Pelan-pelan Kuukaku!"

"Kau yang bengong!" seru Kuukaku. "Konsentrasi!"

Yoruichi menghindar lagi. "Benar juga! Aku merasa déjà vu ketika bertatapan dengan matanya kemarin."

"Benarkah?"

Kedua gadis itu berhenti. Mereka menoleh. "Urahara?!"

Urahra memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. "Hai. Sudah kuduga kalian disini. Sparing ya?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," tukas Yoruichi.

"Boleh ikutan?"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Yoruichi tersenyum meremehkan. Tak ada yang mengalahkannya di bela diri. Tiap ia dan Kuukaku bertarung, selalu ia yang menang. Seingatnya, Kuukaku baru menang sekali saja darinya.

Kuukaku berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Yoruichi dan Urahara. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya ke mulut dan meniupnya. "Mulai!"

_15 menit kemudian._

"Jujur, aku tak ingin melukaimu, Yoruichi-chan," ucap Urahara menghindari serangan Yoruichi yang berapi-api.

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Yoruichi-chan!" seru Yoruichi melayangkan tangannya ke muka Urahara. Urahara hanya mengulurkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit dan memegang lengan Yoruichi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja?"

"Tidak!! Aku ingin lihat siapa yang lebih kuat!" Yoruichi menendang perut Urahara dengan kakinya.

"Uakh!" jerit Urahara. Saat Yoruichi menendang perut Urahara dengan kaki kanannya, Urahara menyengkat kaki kiri Yoruichi.

"Akh!" Yoruichi terjatuh di atas tanah. Tunggu, bukan di atas tanah, tapi….

"Uff, untunglah," senyum Urahara mengembang. Badannya di tahan Urahara, 5 senti lagi mencapai tanah.

"Selesai! Pemenangnya Urahara!" seru Kuukaku yang segera berlari menuju Yoruichi dan Urahara.

"Terima kasih, Urahara-san!" ucap Kuukaku.

"Uukh… badanku kaku sekali…," kata Yoruichi. "Badanku tak bisa digerakkan."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Harusnya kau tak memforsir tenaga. Kau hanya bisa bertarung 30 menit, Yoruichi. Ini sudah 15 menit lebih, tadi denganku hampir 20 menit," ujar Kuukaku menolong Yoruichi bangun. Gadis berambut ungu itu pasrah saat badannya dipapah Kuukaku dan Urahara. Mereka istirahat di tepi padang ilalang. Yoruichi membaringkan badannya. Kuukaku pergi ke panti untuk mengambil obat merah, minum, dan handuk.

Napas Yoruichi masih ngos-ngosan. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan diantara mata dan dahi. Badannya berpeluh keringat. Sementara Urahara hanya diam saja, memperhatikan Yoruichi.

"Te-terima… kasi-h," ucap Yoruichi akhirnya. Matanya ditutupi lengannya sendiri, tak menatap Urahara. Urahara tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya. Ia mengelus lengan Yoruichi pelan.

"A-apa yang khau… ukh," Yoruichi dengan susah payah berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sst, diam dulu," Jari telunjuk Urahara menutup bibir Yoruichi sementara tangannya yang lain menyusuri tangan Yoruichi.

"Kau… ini luka karena bertarung dengan Kuukaku?"

Urahara menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari mulut Yoruichi, mengijinkan Yoruichi berbicara.

"Y-yah…."

"Hmm…," Urahara menggumam pelan. _Bertarung tak bisa lama-lama, luka yang tak sembuh-sembuh…._

"Kau pernah memeriksakan ke dokter?

Yoruichi berpikir sebentar. "Tidak…, entahlah, aku tak tahu. Seingatku belum pernah, tapi entah saat aku masih kecil. Memang kenapa sih?"

Urahara berpikir. "Ah, tidak."

"Yoruichi!! Urahara!" Kukaku memanggil dari kejauhan. Ia membawa 2 handuk (1 handuk dilingkarkan di lehernya), sekotak P3K, dan 3 botol minuman (yang salah satu botolnya sudah setengah habis). Ia meletakkan semua itu disebelah Yoruichi dan mulai mengobati luka-luka Yoruichi. Urahara ikut membantunya setelah minum dan istirahat sebentar. Sementara Yoruichi menahan napas sekaligus meringis kesakitan.

"Kukaku, ini… luka-luka kau bertarung dengan Yoruichi?" tanya Urahara dengan alis merengut.

"Ah? Iya, tapi yang itu sudah lama sekali," Kukaku menunjuk sebuah luka. "Kau malas mengurus diri sendiri sih, Yoruichi."

"Buat apa? Nanti toh luka lagi," jawab Yoruichi cuek.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang mau padamu, hahaha," Urahara menertawakan Yoruichi. Yoruichi ingin sekali meninju wajah itu, ia belum puas atas pertarungan tadi. Urahara selalu bisa menghindari serangannya, dan Yoruichi pun belum bisa meninju atau menendangnya sekali saja. Karena tubuhnya masih kaku, ia hanya mengumpat keras.

"Tidak pernah sembuh ya…," ucap Urahara.

"Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Tidak…. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Urahara.

"Yap! Selesai! Kau sudah bisa berdiri?" tanya Kukaku berdiri merenggangkan otot. Yoruichi berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Berhasil tapi… jatuh lagi.

"Haah…," keluh Yoruichi. Tiba-tiba di depan matanya, dua tangan terulur. Kukaku dan Urahara tersenyum padanya, mengulurkan tangan mereka, untuk Yoruichi. Yoruichi tersenyum, menyambutnya, sambil berusaha berdiri. Akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri namun….

"Ah!" ia hampir terjatuh lagi. Untung Urahara menangkapnya, dan merangkulnya, begitupula Kukaku. Mereka berdua memapah Yoruichi sampai panti. Tapi, baru sampai halaman depan panti, Urahara pamit.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini," ujar Urahara, melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kenapa? Masuk aja dulu," tawar Kukaku. Urahara mengeluarkan senyum misteriusnya, menggeleng, berjalan menjauh.

"Urahara!!" panggil Yoruichi saat Urahara menjauh. Urahara menoleh. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Panggil aku Kisuke!" seru Urahara lagi, tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoruichi. Cowok itu menjauh, menghilang dari pandangan Yoruichi dan Kukaku.

"Ki… suke?" Yoruichi mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. "sepertinya… aku tahu nama itu."

"Kisuke Urahara… Ki-su-ke…," pikir Kukaku. "Ah! Dr. Kisuke! Nama Dr. Kisuke kan Kisuke Urahara juga!"

Yoruichi dan Kukaku berpandangan, bingung sekaligus penasaran.

*

"Aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Lalu suatu hari ada seorang lelaki mengadopsiku bernama Kisuke Urahara. Ia adalah seorang dokter spesialis sekaligus pengajar bela diri di salah satu dojo (A/N:bener kan tulisannya? Apa on-nya 2?). Ia mengajarkanku semua hal yang diketahuinya. Aku diajari bela diri, ilmu kedokteran, olahraga, dan lainnya. Tapi makin lama, ia makin lemah, hingga aku dengan mudah mengalahkannya dalam latihan. Aku menanyakannya apa yang terjadi, memaksanya mengaku. Akhirnya ia mengaku, ia mempunyai penyakit jantung. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ia meninggal dunia," cerita Urahara. Setelah kemaren Urahara meninggalkan mereka dengan misteriusnya, pagi ini kedua gadis itu datang ke meja Urahara sambil menggebrak meja. Mereka meminta pertanggung jawaban Urahara (?) atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoruichi kemarin.

"Lalu? Kenapa namamu bisa sama dengan Dr. Kisuke?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Awalnya, aku sama sekali tak tahu namaku. Setelah aku diadopsi olehnya, ia membebaskanku memilih nama untukku sendiri. Ia sendiri memanggillku dengan Kisuke, namanya sendiri. Di akhir hidupnya, ia memintaku memakai namanya, dan aku pun menyetujuinya."

"Ooh…," Yoruichi dan Kukaku mengangguk mengerti.

Urahara menatap kedua gadis itu teduh. "Ia sering cerita kepadaku, suatu hari, ia pernah bertemu dengan 2 gadis kecil yang disakiti kakak kelasnya. Ia menolong kedua gadis itu, mengusir kakak kelas mereka. Akhirnya ia mengajarkan ilmu bela diri kepada kedua gadis itu agar mereka tidak saling menyakiti lagi. Selama sebulan mereka bertiga, selalu bertemu di padang ilalang dan saling berlatih satu sama lain. Sayangnya baru sebulan, ia harus pergi karena harus dirawat karena penyakit jantungnya…. Ia berpesan padaku agar menemui kedua gadis itu, menyampaikan salamnya, dan bersahabat dengan keduanya…."

Begitu Urahara selesai bercerita, cowok itu mengelus kepala kedua gadis itu, sayang. Yoruichi dan Kukaku membiarkan rambut mereka dielus Urahara, seperti dielus Dr. Kisuke dulu. Tanpa terasa air mata keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Urahara tersenyum menyodorkan tisu.

"Mau tisu? Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari semalam karena tahu kalian akan menangis hari ini," goda Urahara. Untung saat itu masih terlalu pagi, hingga yang datang baru mereka bertiga.

"Sok tau, kau!!" seru Kukaku dan Yoruichi bersamaan, menoyor kepala Urahara.

*

"Yoruichi!" panggil Urahara. Yoruichi yang sedang berjalan kaki pulang menuju panti menoleh. Ia melihat Urahara naik sepeda, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kisuke? Sedang apa kau? Bukannya rumahmu arah sana ya?" Yoruichi menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

Urahara menghentikan sepedanya tepat di sebalah Yoruichi. "Kebetulan aku mau mampir dulu. Kukaku mana?"

"Kukaku ada voli. Sedikit lagi kejuaraan olahraga nasional dan ia terpilih sebagai pemain voli di daerah ini," jelas Yoruichi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Makam. Mau ikut?"

*

Yoruichi dan Urahara berjongkok sambil mengadahkan tangannya di depan makam itu. Mereka berdoa bersama-sama. Begitu selesai, Urahara mengelus batu nisan.

"Outo-san…," bisik Urahara. "Aku telah menepati janjiku. Aku telah memanggilmu Outo-san, aku telah memakai nama Kisuke, dan aku sudah menyampaikan salammu kepada kedua gadis itu. Sekarang mereka sudah seumurku dan salah satunya ada disebelahmu."

Yoruichi menabur bunga di sekitar makam. "Ya…. Terima kasih Dr. Kisuke…. Aku dan Kukaku sudah mendapat salammu, terima kasih karena kau telah menngajarkanku dan Kukaku bela diri… terima kasih atas nasihatmu, terima kasih atas belaianmu, terima kasih karena…," Yoruichi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Urahara, "…telah mengirim Kisuke untuk menyampaikan salammu padaku dan Kukaku. Semoga kau tenang disana."

Yoruichi dan Urahara saling berpandangan, tersenyum dan berdiri, menyudahi doa mereka.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Yoruichi duduk dibelakang Urahara.

"Kau lapar, nggak?" Urahara balik nanya. Ia menggoes sepeda, membonceng Yoruichi.

"Mm… mau makan dimana?"

"Ke apartemenku ya? Kubuatkan kau makanan, tapi kita harus membeli bahan-bahannya dulu. Bagaimana?" tawar Urahara.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" ejek Yoruichi meremehkan. "Setuju! Aku ingin mencicipi makananmu. Tapi kalau tak enak kau tanggung jawab ya?"

Urahara tertawa. "Siapkan uang."

"Untuk?"

"Beli bahan makanan. Kau yang bayar, aku yang masak."

Alis Yoruichi berkerut kesal. "Lho? Kau itu bagaimana sih? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku tak punya uang. Lagipula kau sudah bilang setuju kok," tawa Urahara meledak.

"Kiii-suu-keeeee!!!!" teriakan Yoruichi membuat burung-burung gereja di jalanan terbang menjauh, diikuti tawa Urahara yang gila-gilaan membuat sepeda mereka oleng hampir jatuh.

***

Gimana? semoga kalian puas ya?

Untuk sahabat-sahabat FFn-ku tersayang, semoga persahabatan kita ini akan terus bertahan walaupun kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

akhir kata:

SELAMAT HARI PERSAHABATAN FFN

&

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

hh... maaf ya kupikir bakal selesei di chap 3 ternyata... masih berlanjut.. apa aku yg nulisnya bertele2 atau gimana jg g ngerti deh.. =.= jadi maaf bgt kalo telat!

ok, chap 3.. enjoy it!

_Chapter 3_

"Awas kau, Kisuke, jangan sampai masakan buatanmu tak enak! Uangku tinggal sedikit jadinya," Yoruichi marah-marah, menunggu di meja makan. Apartemen Urahara tidaklah mewah, tidak pula bobrok, walaupun agak lusuh. Catnya bewarna krem kotor, tetapi lantainya bersih, sering disapu. Perabotannya tua, beberapa sudah keropos namun antik. Di ruang tamu ada pajangan beberapa kipas warna-warni berbagai ukuran dibingkai coklat kuno. Sofa di bawahnya berwarna hijau, udah bolong-bolong. Meja di depan sofa itu pun sudah rapuh. Apartemen itu terkesan kuno dan lusuh, walaupun termasuk bersih untuk ukuran apartemen seorang cowok.

"Ini makanannya," Urahara menghidangkan 2 piring sphagetti. Ia duduk di hadapan Yoruichi, menunggu Yoruichi memakannya.

"Apa?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Makanlah duluan. Aku ingin tahu komentarmu," suruh Urahara.

Yoruichi memakannya. Ia mengunyahnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya bersinar-sinar ceria, "enaaak!!!"

Urahara tersenyum. "Benar kan? Aku tak harus tanggung jawab."

"Kau tetap harus tanggung jawab kalau aku nanti kekenyangan!" Yoruichi mengacungkan garpunya. Urahara tertawa senang.

Teng-tong, teng-tong.

Urahara menegakkan badannya. Ia bangkit menuju pintu. Yoruichi menoleh sedikit, melihat siapa yang datang.

2 orang anak, satu lelaki dan satu lagi perempuan, keduanya berbaju lusuh. Si lelaki berambut merah cerah, beraut wajah keras, sementara si perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir 2 dengan poni membelah wajahnya menjadi tiga, dan beraut wajah malu-malu dan ketakutan. Urahara terlihat bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan kedua anak itu dan mengijinkan mereka masuk.

"Aaaah!!" seru si anak perempuan, bersembunyi di belakang Urahara begitu melihat Yoruichi.

"Tenang saja, Ururu, dia Yoruichi, sahabatku," jelas Urahara.

Yoruichi tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya pada si perempuan yang dipanggil Ururu itu. Ururu menyambut tangannya takut-takut.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Yorucihi.

"Anak jalanan sekitar sini. Kalau kelebihan makanan, aku memberikannya pada mereka."

"Baik sekali kau," ujar Yoruichi cuek, kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Sementara itu Ururu dan Jinta—si anak lelaki—duduk di meja, disebelah Yoruichi. Urahara sendiri kembali ke dapur mengambil 2 piring. Ia memberikan kedua piring kosong itu kepada Ururu dan Jinta, lalu membagi sphagettinya sendiri sama rata pada kedua anak itu.

"Ini namanya apa?" tanya Jinta mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu namanya sphagetti," jawab Urahara. Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya, menopang dagu, tersenyum melihat Ururu, Jinta, dan Yoruichi yang memakan sphagetti buatannya lahap.

"Kisuke, kau tak makan?" tanya Yoruichi. Urahara hanya menggeleng. Yoruichi bangkit, menuju dapur.

"Kau mau apa, Yoruichi?" tanya Urahara.

"Aku mau membuat makanan untukmu!" jawab Yoruichi. Ia membuka kulkas. Matanya seketika itu tebelalak. Kulkas itu kosong melompong, hanya berisi botol-botol air untuk minum. Ia melirik tong sampah. Disana hanya ada bungkus sphagetti, bungkus saos dan bungkus keju. Ia menoleh pada Urahara yang mengejarnya sampai dapur.

"Kau…."

"Maaf, tapi persediaan makananku sudah habis," jelas Urahara tersenyum pahit. Yoruichi menatap sahabatnya itu dalam. Mata itu kelelahan, wajah itu tirus cekung, badan itu kurus…. Yoruichi baru sadar, bagi Urahara, sesuap nasi amat susah dicari…, namun ia tetap memberi Jinta dan Ururu makanan.

Yoruichi keluar dapur, tak menatap Urahara. Lelaki itu mengikuti Yoruichi, ingin tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Di ruang makan, Yoruichi menuangkan sphagettinya yang masih setengah ke piring Urahara.

"Eeh! Jangan!!" seru Urahara mencegah perbuatan Yoruichi dengan menahan tangannya. Yoruichi menepis tangan Urahara kasar.

"Tidak! Jangan! Ini punyamu Yoruichi!" Urahara berkata lagi. Tapi Yoruichi keukeh, tak menyerah. Mereka terus begitu sampai sphagetti yang dituang Yoruichi terjatuh sedikit.

"Ah… maaf," ucap Urahara dan Yoruichi bersamaan. Urahara mengambil pel dari pojok ruangan dan segera mengepelnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kisuke, aku tak bermaksud…," ujar Yoruichi sambil terus menuangkan sphagettinya. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, mumpung Urahara lagi ngepel dan tak melihatnya.

"Ya, tak apa-apa, Yoruichi," ujar Urahara tersenyum. Setelah mengepel, ia mengembalikan lagi pel ke tempat semula. Begitu berbalik, ia terkejut.

"Eh?" Urahara mundur sedikit saking terkejutnya. Di hadapannya, Yoruichi mengulurkan piring Urahara yang berisi sphagetti miliknya sambil menunduk.

"Kumohon! Makanlah!" mohon Yoruichi. Mata Urahara terbelalak. Awalnya ia ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan memakan sphagetti tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Yoruichi menyambutnya dengan wajah secerah mentari. Urahara tertawa.

"Enak," jawabnya. "Tentu saja, ini kan buatanku."

Mereka tertawa. Seusai makan siang, Ururu dan Jinta pulang. Begitupula Yoruichi minta ijin untuk pulang.

"Kisuke, aku pulang dulu ya," Yoruichi mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Eeh, nanti dulu, Yoruichi!" Urahara menahannya. Ia telah berganti pakaian dan menenteng tas kecil. "Aku antar. Kebetulan searah."

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Latihan. Aku juga harus ikut Kejuaraan Olahraga Nasional," kata Urahara menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hah? Kau ikut cabang apa?" Yoruichi tersentak kaget.

"Bela diri," jawab Urahara cuek. Ia menuju belakang apartemen, mengambil sepatu. Yoruichi mengikutinya. Di sebelah rak sepatu, berdiri lemari besar terisi piala dan mendali. Yoruichi hanya bisa melongo.

Urahara tertawa melihat tingkah Yoruichi. "Kenapa? Kok melongo?"

"Kau…," Yoruichi berbalik, matanya berpapasan dengan tulisan ATLET NASIONAL BELA DIRI di tas kecil yang ditenteng Urahara. "Kau…. Kau atlet nasional??!"

"Memang. Kau tak tahu?" Urahara tertawa mengejek Yoruichi. "Dasar ketinggalan jaman!"

"Enak aja!" seru Yoruichi kesal. Mereka naik sepeda Urahara lagi, berboncengan menuju panti.

"Jadi atlet kan enak, dapet uang melulu. Kok… umm… maaf," Yoruichi tak melanjutkan kata-kata. Urahara hanya tertawa pahit.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa sampai kuliah nanti karena bela diri. Aku juga hidup karena uang dari bela diri. Karena duitku sudah menipis sekarang, aku harus berlatih giat agar bisa menang besok. Doakan aku!"

"Iyaa…."

"Ah, hujan!" Urhara menepi di halte. Yoruichi menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ujan-ujanan aja!" saran Yoruichi sesat (?).

"Tidak, nanti kau sakit! Aku juga yang susah," larang Urahara.

"Ayolah…," bujuk Yoruichi pasang muka memelas. "Kumohon…."

Uraha menatap mata Yoruichi, tak tega. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah…."

"Yess!!" Yoruichi langsung keluar halte. Urahara menarik tangannya cepat.

"Tapi…," ujar Urahara cepat. Ia menoleh kiri dan kanan. Ada pohon pisang berdiri di kanan mereka. Ia menarik daun pisang yang terlebar dan terbesar disana beserta pelepahnya lalu memberikan pada Yoruichi. "Pakai ini."

"Buat apa?" dahi Yoruichi mengerut. Saat Urahara menyuruhnya naik, barulah ia mengerti. Pelepah berserta daunnya itu untuk payung bagi mereka berdua.

"Hei, kepalaku tak kena nih," protes Urahara. Yoruichi tertawa. "Kalau aku sakit dan tak bisa ikut kejuaran kau yang tanggung jawab ya?"

"Hahaha, tidak, kau yang tannggung jawab kalau aku sakit."

"Makanya berhenti dulu!"

"Aaah… tidak! Lanjut!!" Yoruichi memukul pundak Urahara.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru sadar, aku punya 2 kelemahan besar," cerita Urahara setelah lama terdiam.

"Apa?" tanya Yoruichi penasaran.

"Penyakit," Urahara tersenyum samar. "Aku tak tahan kalau sakit. Tak bebas. Makanya aku paling tak suka kalau ujan-ujanan."

"Yang kedua?"

"Yakin mau tahu?" Urahara menoleh sedikit pada Yoruichi sambil tersenyum khasnya. Yoruichi menngangguk, penasaran.

"Kau."

*

Esoknya, Yoruichi langsung tak masuk. Kukaku bercerita pada Urahara kalau gadis berambut ungu itu langsung sakit. Urahara mendesah kesal. Ia bercerita pada Kukaku dipaksa Yoruichi hujan-hujanan kemarin. Padahal besok Urahara harus ikut kejuaran, kalau Yoruichi sakit bisa-bisa ia tak konsentrasi. Kukaku hanya tertawa, ia bilang memang begitu sifat Yoruichi.

"Kau mau menjenguknya nanti?" tawar Kukaku. "Biar nanti kau bisa konsen di pertandingan."

Urahara berpikir. "Mm…. Ya, boleh!"

*

Panti Asuhan, pulang sekolah.

"Yoruichi!!" seru Kukaku membuka kamar Yoruichi keras.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Berisik!" keluh Yoruichi.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang!" Kukaku menyilahkan Urahara masuk. Urahara masuk sambil membawa semangkuk bubur. Mereka berdua duduk disebelah kasur Yoruichi.

"Bubur? Buatan kau?" mata Yoruichi berbinar-binar. Urahara mengangguk. Yoruichi menegakkan badannya, duduk bersandar di tembok.

Yoruichi mengambil mangkok bubur itu. Ia mengambil sendoknya dan menyendok bubur itu. Baru ia memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, ia berpikir sebentar. Tau-tau ia mendorong mangkok bubur itu menjauh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kukaku.

"Aku tak akan makan bubur ini, kecuali KAU," Yoruichi menekannya suaranya di kata 'kau' sambil menunjuk Urahara, "ikut makan bubur ini."

"Tenang, aku membuat bubur ini cukup banyak kok," kata Urahara.

"Ya, lagipula kata Bunda kita akan makan bubur ini untuk makan malam," jelas Kukaku. Bunda adalah ibu pengasuh mereka. Kukaku melirik Urahara, "kau memang koki hebat, Kisuke!"

"Ayo kita makan bersama! Jangan aku saja yang makan," kata Yoruichi. Akhirnya Urahara dan Kukaku mengambil semangkok bubur masing-masing dan memakannya bersama.

"Tunggu dulu!" ujar Yoruichi lagi. "Ini bahan-bahan dari siapa?"

"Dari panti! Kau itu khawatir sekali sih. Sudah kau makan aja!" suruh Kukaku.

*

2 bulan kemudian.

"HAH?? Yoruichi belum sembuh juga?!" Urahara terkejut. Ia dan Kukaku baru balik dari kejuaran yang memang memakan waktu 2 bulan (A/N: kelamaan nggak sih, buat kejuaraan?). Sekarang mereka ada di padang ilalang tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

"Yah, anak itu memang lama sakitnya. Ia itu sebenarnya sakit-sakitan, untung kulitnya hitam jadi wajahnya tak terlihat pucat. Kalau ia sakit, pasti lama sembuhnya,"' jelas Kukaku santai.

"Yoruichi….," Urahara berpikir keras. "Manusia biasa takkan selama itu sakitnya. Kenapa ia tak pernah memeriksakan diri ke dokter?"

Kukaku tertawa pahit. "Walaupun panti sanggup menghidupi kami, tapi panti kami tidaklah sebesar itu. Panti kami hanyalah panti kecil, yang hanya sanggup membiayayai anak-anaknya maksimal sampai SMA—itupun kalau beruntung—dan aku dan Yoruichi termasuk anak yang beruntung. Mungkin adik-adik kami nanti tak bisa seperti kami."

Urahara terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kukaku. Mereka berdua menatap langit sore, membuat gradasi kuning, oranye, merah, dan lama kelamaan hitam. Seolah menatap mereka sendiri, yang kesusahan menjalani hidup, menopang semua beban.

*

Akhirnya, Yoruichi masuk juga ke sekolah, walaupun terkadang sound effect menyertainya.

"Bagaiamana? Kau menang tidak?" tanya Yoruichi pagi hari.

Urahara tersenyum. "Ya, menang."

"Baguslah! Berarti doaku dikabulkan," Yoruichi tertawa senang. "Nanti kau harus belanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari! Aku tak tega melihat kulkasmu."

"Kau tak tega melihat kulkasku apa aku?"

"Kau sih, hehe," Yoruichi tertawa.

"Yah… sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menghabiskan uang yang kudapat dari kejuaran," Urahara menatap Yoruichi, serius, "dan aku mau kau ikut denganku."

*

Rumah sakit, sepulang sekolah.

"Kau mau menghabiskan uangmu di rumah sakit?" Yoruichi menatap Urahara tak percaya. Urahara tak menjawab. Ia menarik tangan Yoruichi masuk suatu kamar. Yoruichi disuruh menunggu sebentar sementara Urahara berbicara seuatu pada dokter yang sepertinya kenalannya.

"Nah, masuk sana!" Urahara mendorong Yoruichi.

"Aku mau diapain?" tanya Yoruichi mundur.

"Hanya check up biasa," Urahara mendorong Yoruichi. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena tak usah menunggu lagi. Dokter itu adalah kenalanku, namanya dokter Sihouhin"

Seusai Yoruichi check up, giliran Urahra yang berbicara pada dokter itu. Yoruichi tak mendengarkan, karena sepertinya Urahara dan dokter janjian entah untuk apa dan entah kapan. Tiba-tiba, Yoruichi dipanggil masuk ke ruangan dokter tersebut.

"Nona Yoruichi," dokter itu menatap kertas di hadapannya, sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Sementara itu, Urahara pergi ke toilet. "Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi kau…, terkena penyakit HIV/AIDS."

***

gimana? kagetkah anda sekalian?? huahahaha.. baiklah, ini balesan repiu:

Ruki_ya: ga bisa coment apa2? kenapaa??? *maksa* yosh, ora opo2!!

ok~ jangan lupa repiu ya sodara2 skalian! caranya, tinggal teken tombol ijo2 di bawah ini!!


	4. Sahabat

Yeaaahhh!! akhirnyaaa.. chap depan (chap 5) adalah chap terakhir!!! cihuuuyy!!!! maaf karena mungkin akulah author paling lama ngeapdet ni' fic sbg fic buat Hari Persahabatan FFn.. =.=;;

Hahahaha... pada kaget yaa??? *ngarep* hh.. kasian bgt Yoruichi... ckckck. Saya memang author tega.. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa kaya orang gila*

Oh iya, di chap ini mungkin bahasanya rada 'tinggi' gitu.. pengen aja ngegambarin perasaannya Yourichi... Jadi maaf kalo kalian jadi ga ngerti.

Yosh! silakan dibaca!!

**Chap 4**

"_Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi kau…, terkena penyakit HIV/AIDS."_

Kalimat itu menggema di kepala Yoruichi, berulang-ulang. Kalimat itu menjadi jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang mendesaknya sekaligus menjadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru di hatinya.

"_HIV/AIDS di tularkan dengan cara berhubungan seks. Iitu bisa tertular ke anaknya yang nanti lahir lewat hubungan itu atau lewat pasangannya,"_ Yoruichi teringat penjelasan soal HIV/AIDS di majalah yang pernah ia baca dulu. Lalu? Lalu?? Jangan-jangan… kedua orang tuanya adalah… wanita malam? Atau pemakai narkoba? Atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia malam??

Yoruichi's POV:

Siapa orangtuaku? Mengapa aku dibuang? Kenapa badanku lemah? Mengapa aku sakit-sakitan? Semua terjawab dengan satu kalimat. Orangtuaku adalah penderita HIV. Aku dibuang (mungkin) karena aku anak haram. Badanku lemah karena HIV. Aku sakit-sakitan karena HIV (pula).

Lalu dengan mudahnya, muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru; apakah orang tuaku pelacur? Atau pengguna narkoba? Kenapa Bunda—pengurus panti asuhan—tidak pernah memeriksakanku ke dokter? Kenapa Kukaku tak pernah curiga atas sakitku ini—padahal ia adalah orang yang terdekat denganku? Apa Kisuke sudah tau sebelumnya? Kenapa baru sekarang Kisuke mengajakku memeriksakan diri? Kenapa aku tak pernah curiga pada diriku sendiri? Siapa aku? Dimana aku harusnya? Dimana aku kalau tidak dibuang? Kapan aku akan mati?

Aku tak peduli lagi pada Kisuke yang dari tadi menyapaku cemas, ataupun pasien-pasien di ruang tunggu yang memperhatikan kami. Dr. Shihouin bilang, kematian akibat HIV itu bisa diperpanjang menggunakan obat, tetapi jika sekali saja aku lalai tak memakai obat itu, aku bisa langsung mati. Aku tak suka bergantung dengan sesuatu, baik obat maupun manusia. Aku berkata seperti itu, padahal aku masih bergantung pada panti, pada Kukaku, pada Kisuke. Munafik ya? Orang sepertiku memang pantas mati, apalagi karena virus HIV itu.

Haruskah aku pasrah? Atau berusaha untuk mendapatkan obat itu, walaupun harga obat itu selangit? Yang mana yang harus kupilih? Aku memang mempunyai uang tabungan di bank, tapi tinggal 2.000 yen—tunggu—tinggal 1.000 yen! 1.000 yen sisanya dipakai untuk taruhan dengan Kukaku! Kini, hatiku menggerutu, memaki-maki Kukaku. Sebagian diriku juga memaki-maki diriku sendiri; kenapa aku mau bertaruh yang tak jelas seperti itu?

Sejak keluar dari ruang Dr. Shihouin itu, aku merasakan perasaan yang susah digambarkan…. Terlalu sakit untuk diceritakan. Tangan kananku menyentuh dada ini. Mataku terpejam, merasakan sakitnya. Nyeri di dada ini. Perih di hati ini. Pusing di otak ini. Adakah yang bisa mengobatinya? Kumohon… kumohon…, jikalau benar adanya penyembuh sakit ini, kumohon… berikanlah padaku sekarang. Rasanya… seolah paku ditancapkan di tulang rusukku dan paku itu ditimpa oleh palu godam nan besar. Meretakkan rangkaian tulang rusukku, menghancurkan hatiku, menusuk jantungku, memorak-porandakan paru-paruku, mengacaukan aliran darahku.

Perih… perih…, rasanya lebih perih daripada mengoleskan betadine ke lukamu. Nyeri… rasanya lebih nyeri dibanding saat orang memijat kaki yang kram. Pusingnya otakku memikirkan ini bisa kau lihat oleh kata-kata diatas. Sakitnya….

Aku benci menangis. Bagiku menangis tak ada gunanya. Hanya untuk mengekspresikan perasaan saja. Tapi tentu aku pernah menangis. Mungkin kalian menatapku sebagai cewek tomboy yang sangat menyukai olahraga, bahkan mungkin awalnya kalian menyangkaku lelaki. Bagiku itu sudah biasa, bahkan aku tersanjung dengan itu semua… tapi jangan kira aku bukan perempuan. Aku perempuan biasa, yang bisa menangis, yang perlu dilindungi. Aku hanya menangis disaat memang perlu. Misalnya disaat Kisuke menceritakan tentang Dr. Kisuke padaku dan Kukaku. Aku menangis karena Dr. Kisuke sangat berarti di hidupku, bagai ayahku sendiri, bagai guruku sendiri, bagai kakakku sendiri.

Munafik? Ya, lagi-lagi aku munafik. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi… aku menangis sekarang. Mungkin karena rasa sakitnya, mungkin karena dorongan emosi di tubuhku, mungkin karena… karena penyakitku.

"Yoruichi? Yoruichi, kita harus berteduh dulu!" Kisuke mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. Aku terkejut, menoleh menatap Kisuke. Aku tak boleh menangis di hadapannya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanku. Aku menghapus air mataku, berharap agar Kisuke tak sadar aku menangis.

"Ya!" Aku menyahut semangat sebagaimana biasanya. Aku yakin, Kisuke takkan tahu aku menangis. Akting ini sudah sering kupakai dan hanya Kukaku yang bisa menebakknya.

"Kau menangis, Yoruichi?" Kisuke panik.

Eh? Dia bisa tahu?? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Sekarang pasti wajahku sudah tak menentu lagi. Aku masih bisa merasakan senyum di mulutku, raut wajahku pun masih gembira. Tapi…. Setetes air jatuh, menggelincir dari mata ke pipiku. Aku menghapus sebutir air mataku, sambil tersenyum perih.

"Tidak—ya, aku menangis," bisikku tak jelas.

"Kita harus menepi, hujan," kata Kisuke lagi, memarkin sepedanya masuk halte. Plastik putih berisi beberapa kaleng entah apa, bergoyang-goyang di stang sepeda Kisuke. Aku tercenung menatap halte kusam yang tak terpakai, halte yang sama dengan halte saat kami berdua hujan-hujanan kemarin. Halte yang ada di jalanan sepi, tepat di belakang hutan buatan. Aku merasa… déjà vu. Apalagi sekarang juga hujan.

End of Yoruichi's POV

Urahara menatap sahabatnya itu cemas. Yoruichi duduk di bangku halte dengan wajah tertunduk, dengan tangan di dadanya, seolah ia sedang menikmati rasa sakitnya.

Darimana Urahara tau rasa sakit itu? Tentu saja ia tahu. Rasa yang tak bisa dibayangkan, yang terlalu sakit hingga susah diceritakan.

"Yoruichi…," bisik Urahara pelan, duduk di sebelah Yoruichi.

"Hn…," terdengar isak tangis dari Yoruichi. Ia masih menunduk, sambil menghapus air matanya. "Kau sudah tahu kan?"

Urahara tak kaget, ia diam saja. Setelah lama terdiam, ia baru menjawab, "Ya."

Sedetik kemudian, Yoruichi mengangkat wajahnya, menarik kerah Urahara cepat. "Kenapa?? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?? Kenapa baru sekarang??"

"Yoruichi…."

"Apa kau tahu rasanya?? Apa kau tahu betapa putus asanya aku sekarang??"

"Yoruichi…."

"Jangan kasihani aku! Jangan sok simpati! Memangnya kau pernah merasakannya?? Ini lebih sakit daripada yang kau bayangkan!!"

"Dengarkan aku Yoruichi!!" seru Urahara keras, agar Yoruichi berhenti berbicara. "Karena aku tak punya uang—"

"Kau pikr aku tak punya uang? Jangan remehkan aku!!"

"Yoruichi!!" seru Urahara. "Dengarkan aku dulu! Tak semudah itu memberitahumu! Sebenarnya, aku sudah mendunganya sejak aku bertemu denganmu di padang ilalang. Tapi bisa saja kau kena Hemofilia, bukan HIV. Dan dugaanku menguat ketika kau sakit 2 bulan itu. Saat ada uang aku baru mengajakmu ke dokter, bukannya aku meremehkanmu, tapi kalau aku bilang langsung padamu, bisa saja kau tak mau atau bahkan mejauhiku. Dan, ya, aku tahu rasanya. Aku tahu betapa putus asanya. Aku tak mengasihanimu, aku memang simpati padamu. Aku memang pernah merasakannya. Aku tahu rasa sakitnya tanpa harus kubayangkan."

Yoruichi tercengang mendengar penjelasana Urahara.

"Aku mempunyai penyakit Sistinotis. Sisnotis adalah penyakit keturunan langka yang masih belum diobati sepenuhnya dimana zat cystine diproduksi berlebihan, membuat sel-sel memadat dan bergabung membentuk kristal. Salah-salah makan obat atau dosis, aku bisa mati membatu," jawab Urahara.

Yoruichi menatap Urahara tak percaya, tapi Urahara menangguk, tersenyum menenangkan.

Urahara melanjutkan. "Sejak Dr. Kisuke meninggal, aku giat berlatih bela diri dan ikut lomba dimana-mana. Kalau aku menang lomba, uangnya langsung kubelanjakan membeli obat ini," Urahara menepuk plastik putih di stang sepedanya, "makanya aku selalu berusaha agar menang lomba. Agar bisa mempertahankan hidupku. Sekarang kau pasti memikirkan soal obat itu kan?"

Yoruichi mengangguk. Walaupun obat itu hanya memperpanjang waktu hidupnya, bukan menyembuhkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut klub bela diri saja? Nanti kalau menang, uangnya untuk obat itu," kata Urahara. Yoruichi terdiam, mempertimbangkan. "Ya, memang berisiko tinggi ya? Tapi aku bersyukur karena memilih jalan ini. Karena justru itu yang membuatku bersemangat berlatih, terus dan terus."

Yoruichi masih terdiam mempertimbangan, apa yang harus ia pilih. Urahara diam, membiarkannya berpikir.

Lama sekali mereka terdiam, menunggu hujan. Urahara menatap Yoruichi, tepatnya rambut Yoruichi. Tak sadar, ia menyentuh ujung rambutnya. Yoruichi yang masih berpikir terkejut, sampai melompat kaget.

"Eh?"

"Ma-maaf!" ujar Urahara ikut terkejut juga (?). "Aku hanya memperhatikan rambutmu saja."

"Memang kenapa rambutku?"

"Indah sekali. Sayang, pendek. Kenapa tidak dipanjangkan?"

Yoruichi membuang muka. "Susah ngurusnya. Selain itu pasti panas. Aku benci panas."

Urahara tertawa kecil. "Kau benci panas? Benarkah?"

"Benci. Aku benci panas, musim panas, suhu panas, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan panas. Aku benci musim panas. Mungkin kebanyakan orang menyukai musim panas dengan alasan yang beragam. Liburanlah, menyenangkanlah, apalah. Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka. Bagiku musim panas tak berarti. Membuatku tak bebas karena kepanasan, membuatku jengah karena keringatan. Aku membeci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musim panas, baik itu matahari, pantai, berjemur, atau yang lainnya. Di musim panas aku lebih suka berdiam di kamar, menyalakan kipas angin, memakai baju mini, sambil minum segala sesuatu yang mengandung es."

"Kebalikan denganku," sahut Urahara santai. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Bisa kualat, lho. Kalau tak ada matahari, bumi akan gelap, sepi, dingin dan tak ada kehidupan di dunia ini. Kau mau begitu? Aku suka musim panas, terutama mataharinya, walaupun aku tak pernah bisa melihat matahari. Karena di musim panas adalah saat-saat istirahat. Musim panas dan musim semi adalah saat-saat kita bersantai, menikmati indahnya dunia, berpanas-panas ria sesudah menaklukkan musim dingin. Lalu saat musim gugur dan musim dingin tiba, kita harus berkerja keras, melawan dingin, agar dapat menikmati musim panas dan musim semi nanti. Seperti itulah hidup, bagiku."

Yoruichi mendengus tak peduli. "Yah, selera orang kan beda-beda."

Urahara lagi-lagi tertawa santai. "Betul. Kau tahu? Seperti itulah tanggapanku saat diberitahu aku mempunyai penyakit sistinotis. Lalu aku terus berusaha keras, melawan penyakitku ini, melawan emosiku yang labil, melawan kemalasan, melawan keputus asaan. Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku merenungi tanggapanku waktu itu, dan akhirnya aku sadar. Saat bertemu denganmu dan Kukaku, aku sadar, filosofiku telah berubah. Tau kenapa?"

Kepala Yoruichi menegak begitu namanya disebut. Ia berpikir sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia menyerah dan menggeleng.

"Karena kau dan Kukaku. Tadinya kalian hanyalah amanat outo-san yang harus disampaikan olehku. Tetapi kalian mengajarkan padaku apa artinya sahabat walaupun tak secara langsung. Terutama kau, Yoruichi. Saat kau ngotot memberikanku sphagetti, aku tersadar, kalau sahabat itu ada untuk berbagi dan untuk membagi. Saat kuajak kau ke apartemenku, kau langsung setuju, padahal aku adalah cowok yang belum begitu kau kenal, bisa saja kan aku berbuat yang tak senooh padamu? Itu membuatku sadar, kalau kita harus mempercayai dan dipercayai sahabat. Mungkin kau tak sadar, mungkin kau lupa, tapi bagiku itu pelajaran yang sangat berarti. "

Yoruichi terdiam. Ia mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yang dituturkan Urahara.

"Bagiku, saat bersama kau adalah musim panas dan saat aku sendiri, memikirkan masa depanku yang tinggal beberapa tahun lagi adalah musim dingin. Bagiku, kau adalah matahariku, yang selalu ada untukku, tersenyum, marah, cemberut, atau menangis untukku. Kau secerah sinar mentari yang menyinariku saat pikiranku buntu, yang menyadarkan mataku dengan silaunya cahayamu hingga mataku menyipit, yang tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas namun sangat berarti bagiku. Seperti itulah dirimu, Yoruichi. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjadi matahariku—atau matahari semua orang—selamanya."

Yoruichi mengartikan kalimat terakhir Urahara sebagai "maukah kau bersahabat denganku selamanya?" atau "kita sahabat selamanya kan?". Ia menutup matanya, terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatap Urahara, tersenyum semangat.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yoruichi. Urahara tertawa bahagia. Mereka menatap rintik hujan yang makin sedikit.

"Heeii!! Sedang apa kalian?" sapa sebuah suara, ceria dan penuh semangat. Kukaku. Gadis berambut hitam berantakan itu memarkir sepedanya di sebelah sepeda Urahara, dan duduk di antara mereka.

"Huu… curang kalian, nggak ngajak-ngajak," celoteh Kukaku. Urahara dan Yoruichi hanya tertawa meledek. Urahara lalu memberi intruksi pada Yoruichi agar menceritakan semuanya, dari check up sampai arti persahabatan bagi Urahara, pada Kukaku. Kukaku diam mendengarkan dengan seksama, terkadang ia terkejut, kadang ia tertawa, kadang ia meledek.

"Hahaha…," tawa Kukaku meledak. "Bagiku itu bukan pernyataan persahabatan, tapi lebih ke arah percintaan ya? Gombal sekali kau Urahara!"

Urahara dan Yoruichi ikut tertawa. Muka mereka memang tak memerah—oke, memerah sedikit—walaupun diledek seperti itu. Alasannya, karena mereka sahabat. Itu saja. Jawaban dari semua tingkah laku, bahasa tubuh, ledekkan, dan hubungan mereka.

"Kalau Yoruichi matahariku, kau jadi bulanku ya, Kukaku?" tambah Urahara. Kukaku pura-pura muntah. Yoruichi membuang ludah.

"Benar-benar playboy," bisik Yoruichi keras, sengaja agar terdengar Urahara.

"Ya, jadi kalau Yoruichi tak ada, kau jadi ban serepnya, Kukaku," canda Urahara lagi.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kisuke," sapa Kukaku tanpa menatap wajah Urahara, "apa kau tak malu bersahabat dengan anak perempuan seperti kami? Maksudku…."

"Ya aku tahu," potong Urahara. "Tapi aku tak peduli, siapa sahabatku. Entah itu perempuan, laki-laki, atau bencong sekalian, aku tak peduli. Yang penting adalah kalian sahabatku dan aku sahabat kalian itu saja. Hanya itu, tak lain dan tak bukan. Mungkin akan muncul sahabat-sahabat baru dalam hidupku tapi aku takkan melupakan kalian. Karena kalian sahabatku. Itu adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak kalian sekarang."

"Baik, Paaak," koor Yoruichi dan Kukaku kompak.

"Lagipula, kalian kan bukan perempuan," kata Urahara kalem. Ia langsung di hajar oleh Kukaku dan Yoruichi sampai babak belur.

Akhirnya, mereka terdiam lama sampai menunggu hujan. Lama kelamaan rintik hujan itu menjauh…, makin sedikit, sedikit, dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Akhirnyaa…," desah Yoruichi, Kukaku, dan Urahara bersamaan.

"Hei, hei, tau tidak? Aku punya kabar bagus!" Kukaku berbicara sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya. "Pak Shiba menawarkanku untuk menjadi atlet cadangan di Kejuaraan Junior Internasional bulan depan!"

"Bagus!" sahut Yoruichi dan Kisuke. Mereka bertiga membereskan tas-tas dan sepeda mereka.

"Ah, pelangi," Yoruichi memandang langit. Di sana, dengan warna dasar putih kebiruan, Tuhan melukiskan 7 warna dengan indahnya berserta daun-daun dari pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan buatan di bawahnya bersama genangan air di jalan beraspal. Seolah pelangi itu mengikat persahabatan mereka.

"Yoruichi!" panggil Urahara.

"Ayo, cepat!" tambah Kukaku. Mereka berdua sudah siap dengan sepeda mereka masing-masing. Siap menggoes sepeda, siap meninggalkan Yoruichi yang bengong.

"Yoo…," jawab Yoruichi tak jelas. Matanya tetap menatap pelangi itu tetapi kakinya berjalan lurus menuju Urahara dan Kukaku.

Urahara dan Kukaku berpandangan dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Cepat Yoruichi!"

"Kalau tidak…."

"Kami tinggal!!" seru Urahara dan Kukaku ngebut dengan sepedanya meninggalkan Yoruichi.

"Hooi! Sialan kalian!! Tunggu! ****, !$$%^#%!!" Yoruichi mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang tidak senooh hingga terpaksa membuat Author mensensornya.

Ya. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Yoruichi soal Urahara dan Kukaku hanya ada satu; sahabat. Karena mereka sahabat. Hanya itu. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Yoruichi percaya pada mereka, karena mereka sahabatnya. Urahara mendadak gombal karena mereka bersahabat. Kukaku selalu ceria dan menolong Urahara dan Yoruichi karena mereka sahabat.

Sahabat… jawaban dari semua pertanyaan. Lalu? Apa masa depan mereka? Apa jawabannya juga sahabat?

***

**Give me R**

**Give me E**

**Give me V**

**Give me I**

**Give me E**

**Give me W**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!!! **


	5. Epilog

Hiaaa... chap terakhir! Maaf semaaf maafnya karena udah telat, gaje, OOC lagi! maaf ya.. =.=

ok, ga mau omong banyak lagi, langsung baca aja!

Disclaimer (perasaan baru chap ini ya yang pake disclaimer): BLEACH punya Oom Kubo Tite! bukan saia! udah tau kan?

**S U M M E R**

_**Chap 5; epilog**_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Gadis berkulit hitam itu melirik lelaki yang menyapanya dari sudut mata. Wajahnya tertutup rambut ungunya walau hanya sepanjang leher. _

"_Jangan dekati aku!" serunya, walaupun suaranya agak serak. _

_Lelaki itu berjongkok, melirik perempuan berambut berantakan yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Perempuan itu mengangguk. _

"_Jangan bohong, Yoruichi. Kau…."_

"_Ya! Aku tahu ini sangat penting Kukaku dan kau! Lalu apa arti hubungan kita selama ini? Hanya cover depan saja? Kalian tak pernah memperdulikanku!" bentak gadis itu, mengeluarkan mukanya yang berantakan. Lelaki dan perempuan tadi tak pernah melihat mukanya seberantakan itu. _

"_Hhh…," perempuan di dekat pintu tadi ikut berjongkok di sebelah lelaki itu dan si gadis._

"_Kami tetap sahabatmu,Yoruichi…."_

_Tetapi gadis itu tetap tak mau dengar. Ia berteriak menyuruh mereka pergi. _

"_PER—!!"_

"_YORUICHI!!" seru perempuan tadi lebih keras. Ia meletakkan tangan gadis hitam itu ke dada kanannya, "aku berjanji; aku akan terus bersahabat bersama kalian berdua sampai mati nanti."_

_Gadis itu mengadah, menatap perempuan itu terkejut. Lelaki itu ikut merebut tangan si gadis, menaruhnya di dada kanannya, "aku berjanji; aku akan terus bersahabat dengan kalian sampai aku sembuh nanti."_

_Lelaki dan perempuan itu berdiri, mengulurkan tangan mereka. "Kau?"_

_Gadis itu menyeka air matanya, menaruh tangannya di dadanya sendiri, "a-aku berjanji; akan bersahabat dengan kalian berdua sampai kalian mati."_

_Lelaki dan perempuan itu saling berpandangan tersenyum. Si perempuan menyerahkan selebar kertas pada si gadis. Gadis itu menangkapnya, namun, sedetik kemudian ia terkejut. _

"_???"_

"_Hh… makanya dengerin dulu orang ngomong," keluh si perempuan. Sementara lelaki itu hanya tertawa santai. Muka si gadis kini memerah malu. Ia mengambil silet di meja sebelahnya dan menggoreskan silet itu ke jempolnya. Silet itu ia taruh kembali di meja._

"_Uhh…. Berjanjilah!!" serunya menyodorkan jempolnya yang berdarah. Lelaki dan perempuan itu saling melirik. Mereka berdua mengambil silet di meja dalam diam lalu menggoreskannya di jempol mereka. _

"_Kami berjanji," kata mereka saling menempelkan jempol mereka yag berdarah. _

**5 tahun kemudian, disebuah dojo**

"Hahaha…, bertapa dulu seribu tahun, baru bisa mengalahkanku!" ejek Yoruichi. Rambut ungu panjangnya berkelebat muncul-timbul saking cepatnya. Yang ia lawan adalah Byakuya, muridnya yang bersabuk cokelat, putra pewaris Kuchiki Corp. sekaligus kebanggan dojo ini.

"Ugh…," Byakuya melawan Yoruichi dalam diam, walaupun hatinya geram.

"Heaaatt!!" seru Byakuya menyerang Yoruichi.

"Eits!" Yoruichi berkelit, menghindar, "oouupss!"

Sekali pukulan, Yoruichi merobohkan Byakuya.

"Yoruichi-sensei!! Byakuya-senpai!!" seru murid-murid yang lain menonton pertarungan seru tadi.

"Hei, sudah-sudah!" Kukaku muncul. "Ayo kembali latihan!"

Anak-anak dari berbagai sabuk itu kembali ke barisan masing-masing. Yoruichi mendesah, menuju ruang staf, tempat tas gembelnya bersemayam. Sesampainya di ruang staf, ia disambut Unohana.

"Yoruichi, handphonemu bunyi dari tadi. Sepertinya ada sms," kata Unohana.

"Oh, thanks, Restu," jawab Yoruichi meminum minuman isotonic yang telah disediakan di meja, sambil mengambil hapenya. "Benar. Sms."

Yoruichi membuka sms itu. Matanya terbelalak senang. Ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Unohana.

"Kisuke," jawab Yoruichi senang. _Selamat ulang tahun, Yoruichi! Maaf tak bisa plg hr ini, tapi bsk aku plg naik pesawat paling pagi. Mau oleh2 apa? Sekalian kado. Mumpung blm brangkat… yg lain sdh nitip._ Itu isinya. Yoruichi senyam-senyum. Ia ingat, tepat 7 tahun yang lalu, Urahara dan Kukaku seenaknya memberi tanggal ulang tahunnya. Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu, mereka bertiga berjanji akan terus bersahabat sampai mati nanti. Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu, Kukaku diangkat oleh Shiba-sensei—penanggung jawab eskul volinya—karena Shiba-sensei dan istrinya tak kunjung mendapatkan anak, walaupun kemarin istri Shiba-sensei baru melahirkan anak laki-laki. Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena ia pikir Kukaku dan Urahara akan meninggalkannya. Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu ia diangkat oleh Dr. Shihouin sebagai anaknya. Tepat 7 yang lalu, ia mulai melupakan penyakitnya. Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu, Ia, Urahara, dan Kukaku mendirikan dojo ini dibantu sahabat-sahabat seangkatan mereka; Shinji, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Unohana, Hiyori dan tepat 6 tahun yang lalu, Urahara mulai aktif sebagai atlet nasional yang keliling dunia, ikut berbagai olimpiade dan kejuaraan. Dan dalam kurung waktu 6 tahun itu, baru 5 kali ia pulang, 6 kali ditambah besok.

Betapa kangennya Yoruichi pada sahabatnya itu. Betapa rindunya ia pada suara dan senyum anehnya.

"Kenapa kamu dan Urahara nggak pacaran aja?" tanya Unohana. Yoruichi terkejut. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum pede menatap Unohana.

"Apapun yang kau tanya soal hubunganku, Urahara, dan Kukaku, jawabannya hanya satu; sahabat. Kami adalah sahabat. Itu saja."

Unohana tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu. Bekali-kali Yoruichi berkata seperti itu pada semua orang. Bekali-kali Kukaku berkata hal yang sama pada masyarakat. Berkali-kali Urahara berkata persis seperti itu pada dunia.

Yoruichi mengetik sms cepat. _Cukup mendali emas yg kemarin kau menangkan. Cepat pulang! Aku kerepotan mengurus dojo ini!_

Sebenarnya ia tak sekerepotan itu. Ada Shinji, Hiyori, Kyouraku, Ukitake, dan teman-teman seangkatan lainnya yang tergabung dalam staf pengajar. Sementara Unohana magang disana, nyambi nyelesein kuliah kedokterannya, menjadi perawat, kalau ada yang luka-luka. Tessai sendiri tinggal di rumah Urahara—yang berhubungan langsung dengan dojo—sebagai pengurus Jinta dan Ururu (yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh Urahara) plus pengurus 'kantin dadakan' dojo. Dojo ini adalah impian Dr. Kisuke yang diteruskan oleh Yoruichi, Kukaku, dan Urahara beserta yang lain. Dojo ini tepat berada di atas puing-puing apartemen tua Urahara dulu. Karena apartemen itu sudah tua, pemerintah menghancurkannya dan langsung dibeli oleh Urahara yang baru gajian (baca: baru menang kejuaraan).

Piip-piip. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. _Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan…._

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoruichi!" sapa seseorang mengalunginya dengan mendali emas mengilat. Yoruichi tertegun sesaat. Betapa familiarnya ia dengan suara itu. Ia segera menoleh. Tebakannya benar.

Urahara Kisuke. Di belakangnya, bersama Kukaku dan staf pengajar yang lain. Yoruichi tersenyum bahagia.

"Kisuke!!" tanpa pikir panjang, Yoruichi memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Tadaima," bisik Urahara di pelukan Yoruichi.

"Okareinasai," jawab Yoruichi dan Kukaku bersamaan. (A/N: bener ga tulisannya?)

*

Yoruichi memandangi murid-muridnya dari belakang. Mereka semua sudah pulang. Dojo pun sudah sepi. Para pengajar juga sudah pergi dari tadi. Tinggal ia, Kukaku, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, dan Tessai (iyalah, kan Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, sama Tessai tinggal disitu!).

"Yoruichi," sapa Urahara.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Mandi," jawab Urahara mengeluarkan kipasnya. Yoruichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan selera berpakaianmu jadi seperti ini?" ejeknya. Urahara memakai hakama, topi dan kipas bermotid garis-garis putih-hijau.

"Ehehe… sejak kapan ya?" Urahara menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Yoruichi mencak-cak. Tiba-tiba Urahara menyentuh ujung rambut Yoruichi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Yoruichi menoleh ke belakang. Urahara terus memlepas rambut Yoruichi dari tangannya. Itu membuat Yoruichi ingat apa alasannya memanjangkan rambut.

"Lihat, sudah kupanjangkan sesuai permintaanmu kan?" kata Yoruichi.

Urahara tertawa dibalik kipasnya. "Tidak gerah?"

Yoruichi mengerut. Tawa Urahara makin keras. Lelaki itu berbalik, melemparkan sebuah karet rambut pada Yoruichi. Yoruichi menangkapnya gesit.

"Karet rambut?" Yoruichi tertegun. Ia segera menguncir rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda.

"Nah, gitu kan enak diliat," kata Kukaku yang mendadak muncul, menggendong adik angkatnya, Kaien. "Kisuke, Jinta sudah berteriak minta makan tuh."

"Kan ada Tessai."

"Katanya dia mau masakanmu…," omongan Kukaku terpotong teriakan Jinta.

"Pokoknya aku mau masakannya!! Buat apa punya ayah angkat pintar masak kalau yang masakin bukan diaa???!!!" seru Jinta dari dalam.

Urahara, Kukaku,dan Yoruichi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iyaaa aku akan kesana!" balas Urahara berteriak. "Baru pulang sudah seperti ini…," keluhnya. Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada Kaien dalam gendongan Kukaku.

"Jadi ini adik angkatmu yang baru lahir?"Urahara mendekatkan wajahnya tersenyum pada Kaien. Kaien malah menangis keras. Yoruichi tertawa. Kukaku ngomel-ngomel. Urahara merebut Kaien dari gendongan Kukaku, melempar-lemparnya ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi.

"KI-KISUKEE!!!" seru Yoruichi dan Kukaku terbelalak ngeri. "Kalo Kaien jatoh gimana???!!"

"Ah?" Urahara menoleh pada Yoruichi dan Kukaku, membiarkan Kaien di udara. Mata Yoruichi dan Kukaku melotot.

"AWAASSS!!!"

"OWEEEEEEEE!!!"

"KI-SU-KEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Kau ingin bertanya soal kami. Soal hubungan kami, soal aku, soal dia, atau soal dia. Tunggu—jangan! Jangan, katakan pada kami apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tak usah mendengarkan pertanyaanmu, kami sudah tau jawabannya, walaupun kami belum tau apa pertanyaanmu. Jawaban, dari semua yang kau tanyakan soal kami, adalah sahabat. Kami adalah sahabat. Itu saja. Seperti musim panas. Apapun yang kau tanyakan soal panas, soal matahari, hanya ada satu jawabannya; Summer, musim panas._

**E N D**

Ditunggu repiunya... dan balesan repiu buat Ruki_ya: hehe.. makasih.. dan jawaban kamu benar! Yoruichi memanjangkan rambutnya! cihuy cihuy!

ayo repiu kawan2!!


End file.
